Amor en Guerra
by Frani-San
Summary: una joven judía…el un alemán dispuesto a acabar con todo…una propuesta que les cambiara la vida y les hará ver el verdadero significado del amor.
1. Inicios

Amor en Guerra

Sinopsis: Ella una joven judía…el un alemán dispuesto a acabar con todo…una propuesta que les cambiara la vida y les hará ver el verdadero significado del amor.

NOTA: Este fic es **original mío**…si lo ven en otro lugar **ES PLAGIO! **usare fechas reales para hacerlo lo mas real posible…

Auschwitz 1941…

Una hermosa mañana se avecinaba en Auschwitz, la gente solía salir de sus hogares y realizar sus tareas cotidianas, a pesar de las noticias de que los alemanes invadirían Auschwitz…entre esas personas se encontraba Sakura Kinomoto, una hermosa artista de Origen judío que era conocida por su hermosa belleza y sorprendente talento para sus recien 19 años cumplidos. Sus largos cabellos castaños finamente recogidos por una cinta de raso, unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que reflejaban la belleza de la libertad y el amor…y un lindo vestido rosa que dejaba ver sus hermosas curvas y estilizadas piernas…nunca pensó que esta semana, en la que haría su primera exposición oficial seria el fin de lo que ama en el mundo: la libertad…

_**-las noticias siguen llegando, los alemanes pretenden invadir Auschwitz…afortunadamente se dice que los franceses están uniéndose con los estadounidenses para defender a todo el pueblo…habitantes de Auschwitz pronto llegara ayuda…-**_

-Y_a viene la ayuda…los alemanes no invadirán nuestra ciudad_- decía una hermosa joven de ojos amatistas a su amiga que estaba o mas tratando de ocultar su temor, ella sabia por lo que vendrían

-_No estoy segura Tomoyo_…-dijo con aire fatigado sakura-_estoy cansada porque mi exposición será dentro de una semana y tengo miedo aparte_…-empezó a temblar, su amiga tomoyo la abrazo

-_Tranquila…todo estará bien_-

-_BIEN!? A esto le llamas estar bien-_dijo mirando y señalando a la gente judía que caminaba asustada_-tu eres polaca tomoyo no vendrán por ti…vendrán por mi gente…mi pueblo…tu estas a salvo yo no!_-dijo desesperada abrazándose a su querida amiga- _mi padre esta viejo y mi hermano a penas puede durar en un empleo estable…trato de salir adelante pero…tengo miedo…porque esa gente algo se trae puedo olerlo_…-

Durante un rato estuvieron abrazadas, su lazo de amistad era muy fuerte…ambas sabrían lo que vendría pero también sabían que su amistad duraría por siempre…

-_Por cierto como esta tu esposo Tomoyo_?- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema y secar sus lagrimas

-_Muy bien…el y yo estamos muy felices… ay amiga tengo una noticia por cierto y no se si decírtelo porque ni a el se lo he dicho_-

-_Decirme que?-_ dijo confundida la oji verde esperando respuesta de su amiga

-_Tengo un retraso de 2 meses…estoy embarazada sakura_!-sonrió abrazando a su querida sakura, la única amiga que había tenido y con la que podía contar siempre

-_Te felicito amiga…en serio_-sonrió tiernamente y le invitó un café porque las calles ya estaban empezando a enfriarse y la gente empezaba a ocultarse…pero antes de que pudieran ir sakura vio su reloj

-_No puedo creerlo_...-dijo tristemente la ojiverde

-_que ocurre Sakura_?-

-_Debo irme…ya es tarde y mi padre necesita su medicina...cuídate mucho por favor y vete con cuidado que con un bebe en camino no puedes arriesgarte…-_sonrió y beso a su amiga en la mejilla

Horas después sakura se despidió de su amiga y partió rumbo a su casa, se hacia tarde y a estas alturas la ciudad empezaba a ponerse peligrosa.

El frío aumentaba, sakura corría lo más rápido posible para llegar a su casa, las calles se oscurecían y sakura podía observar como los mendigos de la ciudad la observaban, tenía miedo ya que como era reconocida cualquier movimiento en falso podría matarla…o incluso acabar violada.

-_rayos que frío hace_…-dijo la ojiverde deseando haberse tomado ese café con su amiga- _y maldito toque de queda-_se dijo maldiciendo…siguió caminando pero su camino se vio interrumpido por 2 sujetos que se pusieron en frente de ella, ella solo se detuvo y los miro amenazante tratando de ocultar su temor

-_a donde crees que vas preciosa?...-_dijo el mayor de ellos, sus cabellos oscuros con canas levemente visibles le hacían denotar que ya era un hombre mayor

-_Eso no les importa…ahora si me disculpan_…-dijo caminando pero fue detenida por el otro sujeto, un muchacho de ojos verdes y mirada llena de maldad

- _bonita…porque crees que te hemos detenido eh?, ejemplares como tu ya no existen en este mundo_- sonrió para si mismo mientras le susurraba al oído a Sakura, la cual solo pudo sentir un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal

-_ya déjate de rodeos y vayamos al grano, yo la quiero primero_-

-yo _primero..quiero probar a ver si es verdad que las judías son deliciosas_-dijo el mas joven empujando a sakura al suelo haciendo que quedara media inconciente logrando que apenas pudiera ver la situación, lo ultimo que sintio fue como el hombre mas joven se subió encima de ella acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, la joven temblaba…ya no tenia esperanzas, así que solo cerro los ojos y rogó a dios por una ayuda…

-_Eh ustedes dejen a esa mujer en paz_!-dijo una voz galante y varonil mirando a los 2 sujetos, volteo a ver a la joven y vio que estaba inconciente, debía salvarla o de lo contrario moriría…

-_y si no queremos eh? Quien eres tu eh muchacho_?-dijo malévolamente el hombre mayor

-_soy Syaoran, parte del ejercito alemán y si no dejan a esa joven sentirán el peso de Hitler en sus cabezas!_ -dijo apuntando con un arma al menor que estaba encima de sakura

-_Un alemán ayudando a una judía?, no te metas en esto bastardo alemán in_...-no pudo continuar, los sesos del joven yacían en el asfalto, el hombre mayor trato de huir pero alcanzado por uno de los disparos de Syaoran en la cabeza…y en el cuerpo, en fin en todos lados.

Syaoran corrió a ver a la joven mujer quitándole el resto del cuerpo del joven fallecido, se inclino y con una linterna que acarreaba consigo ilumino el rostro de la hermosa joven, al verla sus ojos y su corazón quedaron embelezados ante hermosa belleza, su rostro angelical y sus dulces facciones hicieron que el duro corazón del alemán sintiera una calida sensación de amor, suavemente tomó a la joven en brazos y camino lentamente hacia su jeep, quería saber mas de esa joven, Mientras se acercaba al jeep uno de sus compañeros lo esperaba y se sorprendió al ver que su amigo traía en sus brazos a una hermosa mujer. El por supuesto como todo hombre se acerco a su amigo para observar a la hermosa joven

-_Oye Syao que es esto?...raptando judías?? Jaja si son la escoria de la humanidad, búscate una puta de verdad ya que dentro de poco vendrán los demás y los mataran…a esa escoria de mierda…-_miro a su amigo, quien estaba furioso- _ya se! juguemos con ella y luego la matamos eh?_-sonrió para luego recibir un golpe por parte de Syaoran

-_No se si Será judía pero a esta mujer no la tocaremos…si es judía sabrá las consecuencias de estar fuera del toque de queda, si es polaca…pues no hay problema la dejaremos en libertad y pediré su mano para que sea mi esposa_-en sus adentros rogaba por que no fuera judía- _ahora súbela y la llevare a mi casa, apenas sepa algo te hablare_-

Dicho esto se subió al jeep y partió rumbo a casa con la hermosa sakura…pensando en el destino que le traería ser judía y en como podría salvarla, por alguna razón…tenia un presentimiento y los presentimientos a syaoran Li, nunca le fallaban.

Mientras en otro lado, en una modesta casa de una agradable familia judía, un caballero de cabello café miraba por la ventana esperando ver un rastro de su hermosa hija en las frías calles de la ciudad

-_Touya no hay señales de mi sakura-_dijo preocupado el hombre a su hijo mayor, Touya quien se encontraba preparando la comida

-_Tranquilo papa, todo va a salir bien, después de todo de seguro se encontró con su amiga Tomoyo y andan en su casa tomando té, además sakura es muy responsable_- suspiro tranquilo mientras se disponía a poner la mesa- _además, ella es fuerte papa y sabes que siempre se ha salido con la suya_-

-_Sakura…-_

Sakura abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que no se encontraba en su habitación, el lugar estaba decorado con varias cosas que ella nunca había visto, la cama era blanda y los colores pasteles iluminaban la habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miro que sus brazos estaban vendados y en el velador se encontraba un tiesto con agua fría. Ella estaba asustada porque no sabia donde estaba, así que sin demora se levanto de la cama tratando de mantenerse en pie, pero su cabeza le dolía mucho y solo permaneció sentada.

-_veo que despertaste, estas bien muchacha?_- dijo una varonil voz que hizo que sakura se sobresaltara. Miro a la puerta y vio a un hombre de unos 25 años, muy atractivo por cierto, sus ojos ámbares hacían juego con sus cabellos castaños y su cuerpo estaba bien esculpido

-_Donde estoy…-_dijo media cansada sakura; Syaoran se acerco a ella y le acerco una mesita en donde puso la bandeja con unas tostadas y una porción de huevos, ahora que la veía a la luz del día era mucho más hermosa de lo que había pensado.

_-Estas_ _en mi casa, soy Syaoran Li…miembro del ejercito Alemán, y tu eres?_- Sakura se asusto un poco pero debía ser valiente y de todas maneras no creía que ese hombre la matara si le había salvado la vida, así que sonrío sonrojada

-_Soy sakura Kinomoto…una artista de la ciudad…estaba terminando de salir con mi amiga Tomoyo cuando…2 hombres me acorralaron, no sentía nada y me desmaye…y ahora despierto aquí y…_-miro al joven que la miraba con mucha ternura

-_Mira, tu sabes cuales son las reglas Sakura, quiero hacerte una pregunta…eres judía?-_dijo seriamente pero calmadamente tratando de hacer que sakura se asustara lo menos posible

-_Si…lo soy…-_dijo temerosa y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, pero rápidamente fueron secadas por las manos de ese guapísimo alemán.

-_Mira…yo debería matarte, pero he quedado prendido ante tu belleza, sakura_-sonrió y la tomo de la mano- _Mira, yo puedo ayudarte a salvar tu vida…porque en serio una hermosa mujer como tu no puede sufrir tanta crueldad, aparte se ve que eres de buenos sentimientos y muy hermosa…_

-ya dijiste hermosa…y _como puedes hacerlo…tu vas a matarme a mi y a mi familia….y…a mi pueblo-_la joven se puso a sosollar, tenia mucho miedo, Syaoran se entero y sabia que si quería mantener a esa mujer junto con el, debía actuar rápido, ella era hermosa y se veía que tenia buen corazón, aparte no quería ver como ella era mandada a los campos de concentración.

-_hay una manera pequeña, pero luego hablaremos, ahora come algo, debes tener hambre-_ amablemente le ofreció su plato a sakura quien comió lentamente aun temerosa porque no confiaba en aquel alemán

-_necesito irme a casa_- dijo la joven levantándose a duras penas, pero cayo debido al cansancio y fue sujetada por los brazos del joven soldado

-_Sakura te diré lo que vamos a hacer, ahora no puedes ir con tu familia porque…_-cerro los ojos- _porque ya están en la calle los soldados matando a cuanto judío se le ponga encima_….-

Sakura se sobre exalto, la matanza ya había comenzado, debía actuar rápido, y si eso era tener que usar la idea del joven alemán lo haría pero no sin a cambio salvar a su familia…

-_Que_ _me quiere proponer…cual es la idea_- dijo temerosa y se sonrojo al verlo mas detenidamente, era guapísimo…un hombre lleno de sentimientos

-_cásate conmigo, así serás alemana y no habrá manera de que te maten…-_dijo sonriendo a la hermosa joven quien lo miraba perpleja

-_casarme…pero…si apenas me conoce y yo no lo amo a UD sr. Syaoran_…-dijo media molesta pero con respeto

-_Mira sakura…es la única manera que puedo salvarte…y haré que me ames porque yo ya quede prendido ante tu belleza y coraje…por favor, seré un buen marido_-

_-pero a cambio promete salvar a mi familia…y que no morirán_- dijo firmemente al fin logrando ponerse de pie

-_No puedo prometerte eso sakura y_…-vio que la joven se fue enojada y abrió la puerta de la calle pero fue detenida por los brazos de Syaoran, sakura luchaba por soltarse, si debía morir moriría con su Familia

-_Sakura escúchame…cásate conmigo por favor, yo salvare a tu familia pero si te vas ahora morirás….-_ sakura se detuvo lentamente y volteo a ver al muchacho, su mirada era sincera y llena de sentimientos, aunque debitaba un poco porque sabia que el era alemán y mataría a muchos judíos…pero por otro lado no podía resistirse a los brazos fuertes de aquel hombre, su corazón latió rápido y se sonrojo cuando el alemán suavemente toma su mentón con su mano y la besa dulcemente en los labios.

-_Seré bueno sakura, por favor confía en mi…yo ya he visto tus obras antes por eso te conozco, eres una pintora muy reconocida de la zona…y siempre admire tu trabajo…por favor sakura yo iré a hablar con tu familia esta bien?, pediré tu mano como corresponde…que dices_-

_-yo…esta bien Syaoran, me casare con UD…solo para salvar a mi familia_- dijo firmemente tratando de aparentar que no le gusto ese beso.

-_lograre que me ame…se que es difícil amar a su enemigo, pero haré lo que sea por UD, si el destino me hizo rescatarla de aquellos hombres es porque UD. tiene un futuro brillante…y yo la amare con mi propia vida-_ la beso en la frente_- ahora puedes darte un baño, deje unos vestidos…bueno eran de mi prima pero tienes la misma contextura así que no habrá problema…ya regreso sakura_- cierra la puerta y se va, ella solo puede escuchar los pasos y el sonido de un jeep.

Sakura miro nuevamente a su alrededor, la casa era muy linda, no muy ostentosa pero si lo suficiente para estar cómodamente, desato sus cabellos dejándolos caer, y miro melancólicamente la puerta, ella podría escapar pero tenia miedo de que las amenazas de Syaoran fueran ciertas y terminara con los sesos volados….

-_No es tan malo…y es guapo_…y ese beso-se decía a si misma sonrojada mientras entraba a la pieza y buscaba en los vestidos de la prima de Syaoran, hasta que dio en el clavo, un hermoso vestido de una sola pieza color damasco, con unas hermosas flores blancas y una hermosa cinta en la cintura. Suspirando agarro el vestido y se metió al baño, rogándole a dios que todo saliera bien…

--

Ya era mas de la medianoche, el señor fujitaka estaba asustado…era muy raro que sakura se demorara tanto y mas aun que empezaron a escuchar disparos y gritos de sufrimiento

-Touya _voy a buscarla, no puedo esperar mas_-dijo levantándose de su silla, pero detenido por Touya y su mejor amigo Yukito

-_Es peligroso papa, la matanza ya esta empezando,…roguémosle a Dios por Sakura de que este bien…-_

-_Señor fujitaka, permítame ir yo…los alemanes me conocen ya que soy del Edipo de los gobernadores de aquí-_

-_No Yuki por favor…yo_..-de pronto se escucha que golpean la puerta firmemente del departamento del frente y fuertemente luego de escucharse unos gritos. Los 3 observaban en silencio a situación

-_No hay nada acá…en serio por favor no se lo lleven…NO SE LO LLEVEN!!!!!!!!!-_la escena era aterradora, un grupo de 8 alemanes metidos en la casa de una viuda y sus 3 pequeños hijos

-_cállense y póngase de pie!!! Me entienden mugre judía de pie!!!!!!!-_dijo el alemán firmemente, al ver que no había respuesta mato a mayor de los hijos de la señora con un disparo en la cabeza, solo escucharon los gritos desgarradores de aquella mujer

-_Ahora vengan conmigo, serán puestos en prisión por su conducta rebelde..andando!-_golpearon a los otros 2 niños de tan solo 15 y 7 años. El pequeño sosollaba pero sin embargo era inútil, el alemán lo tomo por los brazos y lo tiro desde un quinto piso haciendo que el niño muriera instantáneamente.

Después de ver esa macabra escena, Fujitaka lloraba, no podía creer tanta crueldad a solo un pequeño niño, una criatura inocente, touya cerro las ventanas y apago las luces…

-_estaremos a salvo…callados- _se escuchan de repente que alguien golpea a la puerta de su casa, todos se alarman- _Yuki ve por la pistola rápido…yo abriré…_- Yuki asiente y ve como touya se acerca a abrir la puerta y grande es su sorpresa al ver que solo era un alemán

-_Esta es la casa kinomoto_- dijo fríamente

-_Que quiere eh?, matarnos a todos…y como mierda sabe nuestro apellido!-_ le escupió en la cara pero fue golpeado por Syaoran

-_Uds. me deben respeto, solo vengo a proponerles algo, es sobre su hija Sakura_-Fujitaka abrió los ojos y se acerco rápidamente al alemán

-_UD tiene a mi hija…sabe de ella por favor dígame donde esta_- se puso a llorar, pero Syaoran trato de mantener su mirada fría.

-_ella esta en mi casa, el trato es este ahora siéntese y escúcheme_-paso fríamente y se sentó, haciendo que todos le siguieran en silencio

-_Que quiere bastardo alemán_-dijo touya pero se callo al ver que Syaoran le apuntaba a la cabeza

_-la cosa es esta, la salve de unos hombres que se querían aprovechar de ella, y quede embelezado por la asombrosa belleza de vuestra hija_-dijo fríamente

-_gracias por ayudarla…touya déjame a solas con el caballero-_le dijo firmemente

-_como quieras-_dijo de mala gana y se encerró en la habitación

-_Señor, dígame que propone_-sonrió Fujitaka

-_Quiero casarme con su hija, así ella se convertirá en alemana y estará a salvo de toda esta matanza_-dijo firmemente causando el asombro de Fujitaka

_-pero UD la ama o algo así?, la había conocido antes_?-

-_Si, ella es una mujer maravillosa…y quiero cuidarla y protegerla…su belleza es inigualable y me gusta mucho…a cambio de darme su mano yo les prometo que los alemanes no tocaran esta casa-_digo sonriendo ampliamente

-_Todo sea por proteger a mi pequeña…esta bien, le doy la mano de mi hija_-se dan la mano en forma de haber sellado el trato

-_entonces mañana vendrán 2 amigos míos a recogerlos…y ellos tendrán las instrucciones precisas…adiós señor_-cierra la puerta y se marcha dejando a Fujitaka solo, Touya enojado abre la puerta de la habitación y corre a pelearse con su padre

-_la_ _vendiste!? Porque lo hiciste papa, ese tipo es un alemán y..-_fujitaka lo callo

-_No quería hacerlo, pero es la única manera que ella no sufra daño…y prometió protegernos también_-

-_Esa no me la creo…rayos yo voy por ella papa mañana mismo_-cierra la puerta de golpe y deja a fujitaka solo

Mientras tanto…

Sakura termino de bañarse, así que se puso la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se miro al espejo, estaba toda lastimada, pero se sentía tranquila porque aquí estaba segura; solo podiá escuchar los gritos de lamento en las calles lo cual le recorria un escalofrio por toda su espina dorsal, abrio el pequeño maletin de primeros auxilios y empezo a curarse las heridas. Suspiro mirandose nuevamente al espejo y tomando sus cosas abrió la puerta del baño para vestirse en la pieza pero fue descubierta por Syaoran que la miraba detenidamente

-_Que hace aquí_…-dijo sonrojándose, Syaoran se rió de la forma de actuar de la joven mientras trataba de cubrirse

-_Pues es mi casa, deberias saberlo sakura…por lo visto necesitas privacidad verdad?-_dijo riendose un poco sonrojado ante la situación- me doy la medias vuelta mientras hare algo de comer- sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, sakura sonrió y seguía sonrojada, aquel hombre era bueno, no podía creer que fuera alemán. A partir de ahora todo seria diferente para su familia…o no????

-_Esto es increíble…pero es lindo…-_suspiro y termino de vestirse, entre las cosas del closet vio el vestido mas hermoso que habia visto, era de color cereza con flores blancas…con un hermoso escote en V que hacia juego con sus ojos esmeraldas, asi que ya una vez lista se fue a la cocina en donde vio al apuesto aleman cocinando

-_Sientate Sakura, la comida esta casi lista_-dijo sin mirarla, asi que ella asintio y se sento, Syaoran al voltear quedo perplejo ante tanta belleza

-_Como esta mi padre Syaoran…-_le miro tiernamente a los ojos mientras el se sentaba a su lado

-_Esta bien mi amor…mañana 2 amigos van por ellos y los van a sacar de la ciudad_-le beso la mano tiernamente- _el matrimonio sera pasado mañana, debemos apresurarnos porque dentro de poco los alemanes invadiran esta ciudad…_

-_Esta bien…oye donde dormiras por cierto??-_dijo sonrojada

-_Es facil, tengo una cama extra…aun no estamos casados y no pretendo tocarte hasta el matrimonio pero en serio tengo unas ganas de besarte…-_se acerco a ella y lentamente sus labios se cruzaron y se fundieron en un hermoso beso, seria amor a primera vista? O simplemente un simple deseo carnal???, lo que ambos no sabian era que su destino recien se estaba forjando…

Continuara…

Es una historia como ven algo oscura….díganme si les gusta para continuarla o mejor me dedico a otra cosa, créanme que vendrán muchas cosas mas…

Escenas próximo episodio

_-me tendieron una trampa perdóname-_

_-No quiero saber mas de esto, me voy-_

_-No dejare que te vayas, no ahora que la matanza esta comenzando-_


	2. Despedida,Matrimonio,Desepcion

Amor en Guerra

Sinopsis: Ella una joven judía…el un alemán dispuesto a acabar con todo…una propuesta que les cambiara la vida y les hará ver el verdadero significado del amor.

NOTA: Este fic es **original mío**…si lo ven en otro lugar **ES PLAGIO! **usare fechas reales para hacerlo lo mas real posible…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unos estruendos causaron que Sakura despertara rapidamente, los sonidos de los autos de los alemanes se sentian venir y los gritos de desesperación de la gente podian escucharse hasta en el mas lejano país.

Se levanto rapidamente buscando con que cubrirse y se asomo por la ventana para ver que pasaba, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como los alemanes golpeaban a una pobre anciana judia y luego le pegaron un tiro en la cabeza porque habia pisado la acera, la cual según la nueva ley, todos los judios tenian prohibido caminar por la acera, solo por la calle y no se les permitiria tener mas de 30 dolares al mes.

-_No te recomiendo que sigas mirando Sakura_-una voz masculina hizo que volteara su atención

-_Syaoran que esta pasando_…-dijo desesperada volviendo mirar por la ventana- _debo ayudarla…esta en problema!!!_-sintio como una mano le abrazaba la cintura y la atraia hacia si.

-_Sakura por mas que quieras hacer algo no puedes, recuerda que aun eres judia y podrian matarte_…-la hizo voltear quedando ambos mirandose fijamente a los ojos- _te amo Sakura y no soportaria perderte-_

_-Como tu dijiste soy judia aun y no puedo ver como matan a mi pueblo_-dijo con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-_Saku, te entiendo, pero no puedes hacer nada ya te dije_-ella se acomodo en su pecho buscando calidez-ven vamos a tomar desayuno, luego debemos ir por tu familia-

-_entiendo_…-sonrio tiernamente, para luego partir a sentarse a la mesa, mientra syaoran preparaba el desayuno

-_Syaoran…tu vas a matar a mi gente_?...-

-_Espero no tener que hacerlo, pero si me llaman no quedara de otra, le debo lealtad a Hitler, el solo lo hace para acabar con la escoria de este mundo…lo siento, no debi haber dicho eso_-siguio cocinando

-_No te preocupes…solo quiero saber que onda con mi familia…que pasara ahora con mi pueblo_-

-_Primero mataran a los que son menos necesario para el trabajo, mujeres y niños_-suspiro- _y después seran enviados a fundidoras y campos de concentración en donde tendran que hacer algunas labores_-

-_Como puedes decirlo con tanta frialdad…eres un inhumano_!!!-se levanto bruscamente de la silla caminando hacia la salida pero fue alcanzada rapidamente por Syaoran

-_Perdoname, estoy acostumbrado…para eso me entrenaron…siento haberte lastimado Sakura_-

-_esta bien-dijo poco convencida_- pero que onda con mi familia?-

-_Ire con 2 amigos a buscarlos, esta todo arreglado_-

-_Te creo…-_

Mientras tanto en la zona judia…

Touya llego a su casa lo mas rapido posible, habia podido comprar algo de alimento, lo suficiente para poder alimentar a su padre

-_Hijo me tenias preocupado, todo esta bien_?-dijo fujitaka terminando de arreglar sus cosas

-_Si papa, tengo lo suficiente para sobrevivir a donde sea que nos manden estos alemanes de mierda_-dijo golpeando la mesa

-_Tranquilo hijo mio_…-suspiro- aquel _hombre nos dio su_…-miro por la ventana nuevamente al ver como un auto se estacionaba en su casa- _mira ya llegaron_- sonrio Fujitaka, Touya se acerco y se sorprendio al no ver a Syaoran

-_algo no huele bien, este tipo dijo que vendria el…papa apaga todo quizas no vienen por nosotros_- rápidamente cerraron todo y apagaron cualquier cosa que pudiera llamar la atención. Ambos se escondieron y escucharon como golpeaban la puerta de al lado.

-_abran la puerta malditos judios_-los estruendos del golpe eran cada vez mas fuerte-

-_Que ocurre señor_…-se escucho la voz de la viuda del lado

-_Venimos a incautar sus cosas, alguna objeción_?-dijo una voz fria

-_Solo tengo pocas cosas señor…porfavor no me lastime llevese lo que quiera_…-

-_Maldita mujer es una trampa verdad!!!-_se escucho como alguien cayo al piso- _llevensela inmediatamente a prision, luego decidiremos que hacer con ella_-se escucho como se fueron dejando un silencio que solo se opacaba por los gritos de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del lado…

-Nos _tratan como animales papa, si solo pudiera golpearlos y_…-golpeo el piso fuertemente

-_debemos ser fuertes, por tu madre hijo mio y tu hermana…-_dijo cansado fujitaka-_vamos a comer ya se fueron…_

De regreso a nuestros protagonistas:

-_Syaoran a donde vas?-_dijo Sakura al ver que su hombre se arreglaba y ponia sus armas en su cinturón

-_Debo ir a cumplir con mi deber, estan creando una muralla en donde se meteran a todos los judios, sera un pueblito apartado en donde no podran regresar a Auschwitz_ _jamas_.-se acerca a ella y le besa en los labios

-_Una ciudad independiente_...-quedo pensativa mientras veia como syaoran cerraba la puerta, suspiro profundamente debia saber que pasaba en su ciudad, asi que busco un abrigo y se cubrio lo mejor posible para resistir las bajas temperaturas, abrio la puerta y salio caminando por las calles de la ciudad…rogandole a dios que todo saliera bien

Mientras tanto en la gendarmeria alemana…

_-Necesitamos poner orden mientras tanto, hay que crear una policia judia que los mantengan a raya, que propone teniente syaoran_?-dijo un hombre mirandolo friamente

-_en lo personal me parece una buena idea, sin embargo necesitamos tratar un tema en privado, digale a sus hombres que se vayan_-con una simple seña los hombres salieron de la habitación

-_Y de que me queria hablar teniente_?-

-_Ud sabe que me caso en 2 dias_-

-_Si, con esa mujer misteriosa…dicen que es muy hermosa_-dijo el hombre tocandose su bigote

-_es encantadora, lo que pasa es que tiene unos amigos que son judios y queria pedirle que por favor los sacara de la ciudad y les dieran el perdon como regalo de bodas-_

-_jaja y ese repentino interes Syaoran?, mira eres mi hijo y se que andas enamoradisimo de esa mujer aunque solo la hayas visto hace 3 dias pero…tu me ocultas algo_-

-_no señor, porfavor se lo pido, es importante para_ ella-dijo casi suplicandole

-_esta bien, dime donde viven y enviare a 2 personas por ellos para que los saquen de la ciudad_-sonrio el hombre

-_Gracias señor y ahora me retiro_-se dio la media vuelta y se fue, mientras hien llamo a 2 de sus mejores hombres

-_Escuchenme, necesito que vayan por 2 personas, me las traen y los sacan de la ciudad, tal como le prometi a mi hijo…pero luego los meten al tren que va rumbo a la fundidora entendieron_?-

-_si señor_-dijieron ambos y se reitaron provocando una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de hien

Sakura caminaba por la ciudad lo mas discreta posible, semejandose a toda una polaca ya que gracias a su amiga Tomoyo habia aprendido algunas costumbres de ellos. Durante su trayecto un pequeño muchacho de solo 7 años se le acerco

-_señora me da una moneda-_dijo el pequeño, ella sonrio tiernamente y se agacho para estar a su nivel

-_Y esa_ _banda que tienes ahí pequeño??y para que una moneda???-_

-_Dicen los alemanes que con eso nos identifican y quiero comer, mi mama y mis 5 hermanitos tienen hambre_-dijo sosollando el niño

-_Cuantos años tienes_?-sonrio Sakura

_-7 años_-dijo con orgullo el pequeño

-_esta bien toma-_ le dio 5 dolares- pero callado esta bien?-

-dios la bendiga señora-salio corriendo de felicidad, ella solo vio como el pequeño se iba alejando pero vio que fue detenido por 2 alemanes

-_escucha mocoso, acaso insultabas a esa señora??? Que tienes ahí???-_dijo viendo como el pequeño cerraba su puño_- dime mocoso!!!!-_lo golpeo tirandole al suelo, Sakura se acerco rapidamente hacia los oficiales

-_Por favor detenganse_-dijo con su tono polaco_-yo le di ese dinero porque quiere comer, asi que dejenlo en paz entienden?...-_dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos

-_Esta bien madame, pensamos que le habia robado…levantate mocoso y vete_-el pequeño le dio las gracias a la señora y salio corriendo, dejando a sakura sola con los 2 hombres

-_Bueno me retiro ahora, mi…prometido me esta esperando_-

-_y quien es su prometido?-_dijo curioso un aleman

-_el teniente Syaoran Li, ahora si me disculpan_-se dio la media vuelta y se fue, camino rapida pero discretamente perdiendose entre la gente. Llego a la casa y al abrir la puerta vio a Syaoran esperandola, ella temia lo peor, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como corria a su lado y la abrazaba fuertemente

-_Sakura mi amor estas bien me alegro…ay querida mia no vuelvas a hacerme esto porfavor_-la beso por todos lados de su rostro

-_lo siento…-_sonrio la joven judia, provocando un abrazo por parte de su futuro prometido

-_no importa, pero te tengo noticias, tu familia esta rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad, estan a salvo_-ella sonrio

-_gracias…ahis!-_dijo estornudando

-_Mi amor necesitas un buen baño caliente, te preparare sopa y luego a la cama_-la besa en los labios dirigiendose posteriormente a la cocina.

Mientras tanto en la nueva zona judia…

-_Mira vienen por nosotros_-fujitaka abrio la puerta con sus maletas y touya con el resto de las cosas, aun no muy convencido de la situación ya que habia escuchado rumores de que estaban concentrando a un gran numero de judios en una pequeña parte de la ciudad

-_el teniente Syaoran mando por uds, porfavor siganos_-ambos le siguieron y se subieron a la furgoneta lentamente, los alemanes le arrebataron todas sus cosas

-_oiga que le pasa a ud!!!! Eso es de mi padre_-dijo gritando touya

-_Uds por orden de hien Li, seran llevado a la plaza central en donde les espera un tren para llevarselos…de la ciudad_-sonrieron maliciosamente y subieron a la furgoneta desapareciendo entre la niebla.

De seguro se preguntaran que paso con Tomoyo y Eriol…

-_Mi amor ando preocupada por Sakura_-dijo la joven mujer mientras armaba sus maletas- _no quiero dejarla_

-_lo se cariño pero no hay nada que podamos hacer, ahora lo que me preocupa es tu bienestar y el de nuestro futuro bebe_-dijo eriol guardando todas sus cosas

-_pero amor...porfavor es Sakura_…-dijo casi llorando abrazando a su marido, el acaricio sus cabellos lentamente

-_Tommy, mi amor, volveremos por ella lo prometo, pero lo principal es ponerte a salvo cariño…-_la besa en la frente-_ven vamos a terminar de empacar…_

Y asi transcurrieron 4 dias, Sakura se estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida, ya que dentro de unas pocas horas se casaria con Syaoran, pero por otro lado andaba preocupada, hace 3 dias que no sabia nada de su familia, y eso la tenia nerviosa, se miraba al espejo luciendo su hermoso vestido de boda. Tomoyo por su parte partio con su esposo a Francia en donde estarian alejado de todo este bullicio, Y Syaoran peleaba con su conciencia, no sabia como decirle a sakura lo que habia pasado.

_Hace 3 dias atrás…_

_-Nos tienen aquí encerrados como perros, mira nada mas papa-decia touya mirando a su alrededor a un monto de gente, unos 700.000 judios, judias, niños, etc.-ese desgraciado nos mintio-dijo mirando a su padre_

_-lo se hijo, pero al menos ella esta bien y solo basta esperar a que dios nos ayude-dijo mirando al cielo_

_-ya no creo en Dios papa…me separaron de mi hermana, de mi novio…y no se en donde estara ahora-_

_De pronto se escucha un sonido familiar, Touya voltea y ve a Yukito corriendo hasta ellos_

_-que bueno que te encuentro Touya…-sonrio el joven de cabellos blancos_

_-Yuki que haces aca???-lo abrazo con fuerza_

_-Separaron a un grupo, unos vendrian para aca y otros se quedarian en la ciudad siendo esclavos para terminar la construccion, decidi venir con uds…-miro a una Joven mujer que lloraba- que le pasa a ella??-_

_-Se escondio y tapo la boca a su bebe recien nacido para que no llorara, pero los pillaron y de paso la mujer ahogo sin querer a su bebe-dijo fujitaka tristemente_

_-Que crueles…-dijo Yuki, miren ahí vienen los alemanes, de seguro tienen respuesta-_

_-Levantenses infelices, vamos corran todos!!!!-todos se levantaron y siguieron una larga fila y lentamente fueron subiendo a unos carros de ferrocarril, miraban como se juntaba la gente y como niños de sus madres fueron separados-las puertas se cerraron y todo quedo oscuro, ahora solo esperaban su oscuro destino…_

De vuelta a la actualidad…

Sakura estaba lista, salio de la casa escoltada por 2 hombres que la llevarian a la iglesia, pero un escalofrio recorrio su espina dorsal, la ciudad estaba prácticamente desierta, no habia ni un ruido ni ninguna risa de un pequeño niño.

Suspiro y se subio al auto rumbo a la iglesia, una vez que llego entro lentamente y vio en el altar a su prometido sonriendole ampliamente, ella suspiro y avanzo acorde al sonido de la musica prenupcial; llego al lado de su futuro esposo y sus pensamientos rondaban su mente mientras el padre les hacian decir sus votos.

-_Sakura, prometo amarte, respetarte y servirte por el resto de mis dias_-le puso un anillo

-_yo Sakura te tomo a ti…Syaoran…y prometo…amarte, respetarte…y servirte el resto de mis dias_-sonrio asustada, mientras ya todo habia terminado cuando el padre dio el anuncio final "los declaro marido y mujer".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continuara…

Pues lo que les puse de la continuación era para que se dieran una idea de porque Syaoran andaba triste y preocupado. Hace tiempo los judios fueron enviados algunos a campos de concentración mientras otros a los hornos de fundicion en donde haria jabon de su grasa. Murieron muchos judios sobretodo mujeres y niños…

La historia continua y ahora Sakura ya esta casada…pero podra su sangre judia vencer todo lo que se avecina???

Continuara…


End file.
